The present invention relates to a uniquely constructed theater for providing live entertainment performances.
Theaters for presenting live entertainment performances have existed for centuries. Typical Broadway-type theaters have an orchestra section with rows of open seats and one or more balconies with rows of open seats, all facing a stage. Concert halls and auditoriums have similar multi-level constructions. The cost of building such conventional theaters can be quite expensive since the construction techniques employed therein do not lend themselves to any cost savings. Thus, there is a need for construction techniques which allow a theater owner to construct a modern theater at lower cost.
Many theaters suffer from a fixed seating capacity which can not be altered for different types of performances. The presence of a large number of empty seats can affect the mood of the theater patrons as well as the acoustics during a performance. Thus, there is also a need for a theater design whose seating capacity can be reduced or increased for different types of performances without causing any adverse acoustical effects and while maintaining a pleasant environment for theater patrons.
Still further, there is a need for theater owners to find ways to enhance performance revenues. While corporate suites are known entities in athletic stadiums and arenas, they are unknown entities in theaters for presenting live entertainment performances such as orchestra concerts, ballets, dance performances, comedy performances, Broadway-type shows, and other forms of entertainment. It is believed that no theater had such corporate suites prior to the theater of the present invention.